Story by chapter:Super Paper Roblox
Super Paper Roblox, like Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold, has a story to accompany the platforming, and give reason to the player's actions. When the protagonist reaches Paper Robloxia and the region's Cutout Town, the player meets Wiscara which tells the player of the basic gist of the story, that being that they need to reach the base of this evil necromancer via using 7 scissors to cut open portals (referred to as "cutting the fabric" in the game's description) and take back The Plot Book, or the item that holds almost all of the areas in the entire Paper Roblox series, with the only unaffected areas being the limbo beneath The Plot Book and a life-barren area referred to as The Old World. Prologue The prologue section of the game is a simple job of platforming from the area you start out in, Prologue Plains (unknown how protagonist reached it) to the Scissor Shrine in order to meet Wiscara. Along the way, the player meets characters Aaron O'Nare and Scriptliss. Once the player gets to meet Wiscara, she explains the story and opens up the way to Cutout Town. Chapter 1 The first chapter of the game revolves around a box dragon, called Boxdra, and her abnormal behaviour recently (revealed to be mind control in Chapter 8), with the last straw being an attack on Castle Climax. While the Knights of the Arch can't stop Boxdra, character Otempes confronts the dragon inside the top spire of Castle Climax and jogs her memory by showing her a pendant on his chest that he wears, sporting the Guardians of Balance logo. The protagonist then asks if they have any magic scissors, and Boxdra gives the protagonist their first pair of scissors. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 is about how Wiscara's brother, Aristris, stole Wiscara's only magic scissor she had and fled to Aristris Manor. Once the player reaches the manor, Aristris then puzzles the player by leading them to the basement area so he could trap them. However, once Wiscara and the player meets Aristris at the basement, a short conversation starts and Wiscara then steals back her magic scissors and opens a cut portal back to Cutout Town. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, Otempes messages the player on how he wants to meet them at Oddity Wood. Once the player passes through Oddity Wood (and dodging spikes that Spoke placed around the forest), they meet Otempes at his house where he explains that they need to collect both the Rift of Darkness and a pair of scissors that appeared in a large tree in the woods (the tree being called Oddity Tree), and after the player leads Otempes to the center of Oddity Tree, the Rift of Darkness dissapears somewhere else (revealed through The Plot Book's card to be teleported straight to the necromancer) and now tension rises with the disappearance of the Rift of Darkness. The protagonist grabs their third pair of scissors and goes off. Chapter 4 In this chapter, the player is invited to the opening of a casino, and meets Tucker, a gambling ROBLOXian from Seaview Vegas (from Paper Roblox 1). Once he and the player enters the casino, they notice that it is not a casino, but a casino-related obstacle course instead. After going through the obstacles, they meet many more characters, some being Mr. Explode, Diana, and much more importantly, the necromancer via a screen, revealed to be named Antagon. Antagon tells the player and everyone else that he wished to trap everyone in the casino since he thought they knew there was going to be a pair of magic scissors in the heart of the casino. After he signs off, a cool breeze starts flowing through the room they are trapped in and people start dissapearing. After a while, only the protagonist is left and they find out that it was the doing of the Rift of Darkness. Then, the player appears in a maze with the gimmick of gravity flipping. Once the player gathers everyone and leads them to the exit, they grab the next pair of scissors and leave. Chapter 5 Chapter 5 is centered around the player arriving at a large brown door near the Town Hall which they wish to open. Once a few of the characters arrive at the door, they have a conversation about how they will go about opening it and Dusekkar tells Scriptliss and the player to go to a purple house housing a secret sage which can open the door. Once they enter, they meet Lanter, which agrees to open the door but doesn't plan on going with them due to the presence of Dusekkar, as the two have a heated relationship. The player and characters then enter Ruby Sands and walks to The Sphinx, an area at the end housing the second secret sage. There, the player meets a floating hieroglyph called Glyph, and they open up the doors locking the rest of the Sphinx away, and after solving an "invisible path" puzzle, the player meets Sphara, the second secret sage, which opens up another door in Ruby Sands. They then enter a cave, and when they reach the third sage door, they notice something is terribly wrong. The door is busted open, and they proceed through to find 1x1x1x1 or Tess Aract inside of a beam of light. Tess explains that Antagon tricked Tess into wearing the Rift of Darkness so that he can gain control of him by then using the Rift of Light against him. Since it was too late to do anything, Antagon now has 1x1x1x1 under his control as use for a failsafe. The player grabs their fifth pair of scissors and heads off. Chapter 6 During Chapter 5, a pirate named Rozanda reached Cutout Harbor and started to raid it for unknown purposes. The player must stealthily pass through security drones and guards she set in place so that they don't get caught. Once the player reaches the ship, they meet Rozanda and she takes Tucker away. After that, she explains she started the raid because Antagon ordered her to start it for distraction, and then simply gives the player their next pair of scissors because they took the trouble of reaching her, and she had no use for the scissors. Chapter 7 In Chapter 7, the player is asked to go to the Cutout Town Musical Region. There, they meet the Harmonians, a normally peaceful group of beings which are preparing for a war declared by Tretone. The player and Otempes hope to confront Tretone to see why he started the war and hopefully end it. On the way to Tretone's base, they meet Base Cleph which follows them for the same reason as you and Otempes. Once they reach a battlefield just outside of Sforzando Spire, Base Clef and the commander of Tretone's army, Pink I, meet. Both of them bring their armies, which are equally matched, and have a nuclear bomb prepared to drop on each of their bases. Base Clef forces Pink I to not use either of their nukes and you three reach the top of Sforzando Spire. When they meet Tretone, he explains that he started the war just because Antagon used it so both sides could have less troops for a "far greater battle" which happens in Chapter 8. Tretone then gives the player the last pair of magic scissors they need and they head off to Scissor Shrine. Chapter 8 Due to how much there is in this chapter, more unimportant bits were removed. After getting all seven magical scissors, the protagonist and Wiscara meet up at the Scissor Shrine and open up a cut portal which leads to a bridge area between Paper Robloxia and Paper Boxia. Once the player reaches the end of the bridge area, the player enters Paper Boxia and reaches the top of a pillar which has another cut to a bridge between Paper Boxia and Clockwork's Domain. After repeating a similar process a few times, they reach Auxim, Antagon's hometown and the area housing his main base, Inferno Fortress. While the player is unable to reach Inferno Fortress due to a fire and some guards blocking the way, they meet Antagon's mother, Antagmom, in her butchery. After Dusekkar explains the situation to her, she gets extremely angry and takes out the guards and fire that blocked the way to Inferno Fortress. Once they reach the start of the actual castle, 1x1x1x1 (now controlled by Antagon) and Scriptliss meet and fly off to begin a battle. The player then goes through more of the fortress, and then encounters Tucker and Rozanda beginning a fight. A little further down, the player meets 1x1x1x1 again, this time alone. 1x1x1x1 was made to execute the player and brings them to a half-limbo version of Cutout Town. After going through the town, Scriptliss comes in just before 1x1x1x1 can kill the player and brings them back to their senses and begin battling again. Once the player goes a little bit further down, they encounter many of the characters throughout their adventure in their true forms and beginning to engage in battle. Tretone, while almost being successful in helping stop the battle, was turned into a robot before he could tell them to stop the battle and is now part of fighting in it. The player runs off before it begins and continues forward and reaches a point where they find out that Scriptliss had to murder 1x1x1x1 himself. Scriptliss, feeling miserable, is crying to himself and weakly tells the player that Antagon is not that far away, and for them to go down a dark hallway. Once they do a final bit of platforming obstacle courses, they meet Antagon and then Antagon tells the player that there's no point in wanting the Plot Book since he ran out of pages, and therefore "lost all his power over reality". Antagon then proceeds to burn the Plot Book, and the chapter ends with Dusekkar writing on a piece of paper, him quickly explaining that The Plot Book is all of reality, and a fade to white. Chapter 9 This chapter is different in that it has no platforming and minimal story. The game resumes with the player standing on a triangular platform, which Dusekkar explains is what they're currently in. Dusekkar also has a new copy of The Plot Book which he will need to rewrite. During a small conversation explaining all these, Antagon has a mental breakdown and, once cooled down, is offered to go through counseling with Dusekkar and be a sort of sidekick or helper. After Dusekkar rewrites the Plot Book, Antagon feels like accepting and taking a turn for the better, similar to Scriptliss. The three in Chapter 9 then enter a door back into Paper Robloxia for the epilogue. Epilogue The epilogue is a simple conclusion to the adventure. The player reappears at a modified Paper Robloxia and it's version of Prologue Plains, Epilogue Expanse. Aaron O'Nare explains that Antagon made a few changes due to how Dusekkar allowed him to help rewrite the Plot Book a bit later after the branch between Chapter 9 and the epilogue. You go through virtually the same area as you would have in the Prologue, but when you go to the area where Scissor Shrine usually is, you instead find Claire and Base Clef. Claire explains that a show is going on and Base Clef signs the player off to watch the show. The show is stylized credits with many of the characters preforming or looking at the show from afar. Secret Ending See Super Paper Roblox#Secret Ending: Farewell in Veil